First Stop La Push
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Forks, my new home, why can’t we just go straight home? No…instead we had to go see an old friend, now I’ve been imprinted on by a goddamn wolf…and what’s more? His enemy is in love with me, Great-EXB & JXB-sorta... look for the sequel!
1. First Stop La Push Me Right Into Love

Ok so hi…um this is my first JacobxBella story so don't be too harsh, um anyway… first of all I don't have Twilight any more I borrowed it and New Moon from my cousin and she lives really far away from me, like a three hour drive with no stops, so I only

**Ok so hi…um this is my first JacobxBella story so don't be too harsh, um anyway… first of all I don't have Twilight any more I borrowed it and New Moon from my cousin and she lives really far away from me, like a three hour drive with no stops, so I only have the last two books… and this is supposed to be based on the first one so sorry if I get anything wrong. Um and one more thing, Jacob is already a werewolf, like before Bella comes to Forks.**

**Summery:**_Forks, my new home, why can't we just go straight home? No…instead we had to go see an old friend, now I've been imprinted on by a goddamn wolf…and what's more? His enemy is in love with me, Great_

--

"We're not going to you're…I mean we're not going home first?" I swallowed as Charlie stopped in front of an all too familiar house, where do I remember it from?

I hoped that we would just get to Forks so I could go to bed and cry. That's all I wanted to do, I never should have come to Forks. I should have stayed with mom and Phil…even if I had to go on tour with them….I don't care!

"Nope, I thought that there are some people that might want to see you first."

"Do I know them?" I asked soberly getting out of the cruiser.

"You haven't seen Jake since you were about five. The twins were the ones that were always with us. You saw Jake once, when we down to Billy's to pick up Rach and Becky."

"Rachel and Rebecca?" I questioned suddenly remembering the old fishing trips we used to make. Bad times…I must have been eleven.

"Yeah, Becky is married now."

"Wow." Was all I had to say. She was only about a year older than I am. "So that means this is Billy Black's house?" I asked looking at the house that seemed oddly familiar.

"Yeah."

"I still don't remember him dad." I said repeating his earlier question about weather I remembered him or not.

"Well Bella that's too bad because I sure remember you." A voice said from the front door. "Boy have you gotten big." He said smiling and rolling his chair down the ramp.

"Hello Billy." Charlie said smiling.

"Hello Charlie. Bella." I nodded at him.

"Why don't you two come on in? Jake has his friends over. They're in the garage. I was just making lunch, so how about you join us?"

"We would like that." Charlie said as we walked into the house.

I looked up on the wall at pictures of the family. Billy and the twins that Charlie insisted on calling my friends, even though we never did make any progress on that end. Then the boy who looked slightly familiar. He had short black hair in one picture. He looked about three or four. I smiled slightly as I noticed me and the twins in the back ground. I stood with my back to Rachel who looked really upset. Rebecca on the other hand was on the floor laughing. Jake was sitting the corner looking at us with a toothy smile.

"You and Rach didn't exactly get along that day." Billy said. "Beck found it pretty funny."

"What were we fighting about?"

"Weather or not Jacob was your brother. Rachel was content on you being her sister so no matter what you said she'd call Jake your brother and you got really mad at her. Rebecca started to laugh at Jake who was well I'm not quite sure what he was doing."

I smiled and followed Charlie and Billy through the house all the way to the kitchen. I sat awkwardly watching Billy and Charlie making small talk about a football game.

"Bella could you run out and tell Jake that lunch is ready?" Billy asked looking at me momentarily. I nodded and left he house.

"Quil you idiot!" I heard a husky voice yell. Then a round of laughter from two others. I frowned. How old was Jacob now? Fourteen? Fifteen? Would he remember me?

"Who's coming?" I heard another voice whisper.

The saw a face poke through the window of the home made garage and I smiled. It was defiantly Jacob Black looking back at me. He looked at me confusedly. Then sudden realization spread across his face as his eye flickered from the cruiser behind me. He opened the door and stepped out pushing one of his friends back in.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked smiling. I sighed.

"Bella."

"Yeah of course. The sister that doesn't want to be my sister." I smirked and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Did my dad send you out here?"

"Yeah He wanted me to tell you and your friends that it's lunch time." I replied suddenly remembering why I was out here.

"Oh. Okay." Suddenly the door burst open and the other two came out. I took a step back mentally kicking myself for not realizing earlier that Jacob and his friends were almost three feet taller than me.

"How old are you exactly?" I asked Jacob. "Fifteen right?"

"I just turned fifteen." He said. "I'm very tall for my age."

I let out a breath of air that I had not realized I was holding in. "I can see that." I choked turning around to face the house. "Let's go." I said in a stronger voice.

I heard the two other boys snicker. "By the way Bella these are my friends Quil and Embry." Jacob said catching up be in two short strides.

"Hi." I replied. "Bella."

"Yeah we know." They said smiling at each other. I shook my head and opened the back door to the house.

"Took you long enough." Billy called.

We all sat down at the table and Charlie put the food on the table. "So Bella Forks driving you crazy yet?" Jacob asked.

"We actually haven't been to Forks yet. We stopped here." I explained not looking at Charlie.

"Have you seen your new truck yet?" Billy asked. I shook my head. Billy's brow furrowed.

"Oh well I'm sure you'll love it."

The rest of lunch was silent, except for the occasional outburst from either Quil or Embry, all of which Jacob didn't find funny. He was too interested in watching me eat.

I was the first one done. "Dad, do you think I could take a walk down the beach?" I asked looking at Charlie.

"Of course. Don't be too long. We should probably get you home." I nodded and quickly left the house running towards the beach.

I walked up the beach staring out into the water. It was beautiful this time of year. Absolutely gorgeous. I smiled slightly as I sat on a log and continued to stare out into the water.

The water reminded me so much of home. Phoenix. With my mom and Phil and all my friends. I missed it already. I'm even starting to forget why I came to live in the crappy little town of Forks. I loved Arizona. The sun and the beach. My friends…friend. Though coming to La Push I realized that I had more friends here that I had in Arizona…at home. Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob. Compared to Sarah. My only friend. Though I didn't know how long I would be friends with Jake. He was nice real nice. And he was beautiful. His husky voice was almost sexy. And his sleek black hair was…well it was something. But he was just so…scary. So incredibly scary. So tall and muscular. Looked like a thousand pound train couldn't break his pinky finger. But then again he was so beautiful…and nice.

"Bella?" A voice broke my thoughts. I looked up at the setting sun. How long had I been out here. "Bella?" The voice said again. I turned to see Jake standing next to me a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Hey." I said stupidly.

"You've been out here a long time I came looking for you."

I smirked. "Did Charlie send you out here?" He blushed and my smirk turned into a smile. He was worried about me.

"No. Him and my dad are watching a game."

"How much longer do you think?" I asked.

"About an hour."

"Well then why don't you come and sit down with me." I said patting the log next to mine.

He ignored my gesture and sat down on the same log as me smiling. "So you like the beach?" He asked. I nodded.

"Love it. It reminds me of the sun, and the sun reminds me of home… I mean Arizona."

"Oh."

We sat in silence I looked over at him. Even sitting he sat almost a foot over me. "What are you thinking?" He asked looking down at me. I blushed.

"About how tall you are."

He laughed his shoulders shaking wildly. "Oh. That."

"So does it run in your family or something?"

"Or something." He replied smiling at me.

"It skipped your dad." I said. He looked horrified for a moment and muttered something that sounded like- _"because they weren't around then." _

"Yeah…it did." He said his smile slowly returning to his face.

"You sure are happy go lucky." I said laughing stiffly.

"You sure are beautiful." He replied and I blushed looking away. I felt his stare continue.

"I think we should go." I said standing up abruptly.

"No it's alright we don't have to." HE said. "We could-"

"Hey Jake!" A voice interrupted him. I looked over to see a group of very tall boys.

"Hi guys." Jake mumbled angrily.

"Maybe we shouldn't interrupt Jake he's trying to tell Bella that he's imprinted on her." I noticed for the first time Quil and Embry standing side by side in the back of the group.

"Imprinted?" I asked looking at Jake. He blushed and glared at Quil who snickered.

"Oh…well than maybe we should go." The one in the front said. He was the tallest.

"Come on Sam, we were there when Quil imprinted on Claire." Embry said.

"Claire's two." The only girl in the group said. I had a questioning look on my face as I looked at Jacob again. His expression didn't change.

"You guys let's just go." The one named Sam said.

"Hey! No! You guys already know. So stay here let me introduce you to Bella and then you can help me explain it all to her." Jacob finally spoke.

"So you really did imprint!" Quil said excitedly.

"Yeah…yeah I did." Jake said smiling.

"Okay what's going on here?' I said rather loudly.

They all looked at me. "You're Jake's soul-mate." Sam said.

"His other half." Quil said.

"His Imprint." Embry added.

I looked at Jake. "Bella….Do you believe in love at first sight?"

--

Ta da!! What do you think? What do you think?! It's a bit long…but I really wanted to get right into it…please review!!


	2. I'll Sick My Dog On You

Okay so this is how I'm going to do this, It's going to follow the actual books and I'll always write down where I'm writing from because I am going to skip through most of it…obviously so yeah

**Okay so this is how I'm going to do this, It's going to follow the actual books and I'll always write down where I'm writing from because I am going to skip through most of it…obviously so yeah**

**--**

_Bella has just gone through her first classes and is in the Cafeteria. _

_--_

"So Bella." The girl that sat next to me, whose name I could not remember, said.

I just looked up at her and blinked absentmindedly. "Do you have any friends here from the summers you spent here?" She asked finally.

I shook my head. "Unless you count La Push." I said. She nodded eagerly. "Well Yeah I have some…friends, if I would really call them that there."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well Jacob Black, I've sorta known him and his sisters since I was like little, I've known him since he was born. Well he's kind of my boyfriend." I murmured smiling slightly. The memory of my wolf's explanation still fresh in my mind.

_Last night…_

"_Wow…" Was all I said staring at the wolves that suddenly stood in front of me. I staggered back and Jacob caught me smiling. _

"_I know." _

_We stared at the wolves before the one in the front, Sam, winked at Jake and me and they all left following him like the alpha he is._

"_So why me?" I muttered after a moment. _

_Jake looked in my eyes. "What?"_

"_Why am I your 'other half'" I used my fingers quotating "other half"._

_HE frowned. "I'm not sure. I mean you're beautiful Bella, I've known you all my life and well you're…well you know." I laughed at him and his confused looked. "I love you." He said and I stopped laughing and took a step back. "I know, you won't love me quite yet. I'm not expecting you to. Bella I understand. I really do. But My love for you kind of comes in a package with the whole imprinting thing." I smirked at him. _

"_Good." Was all I could say. Then we both laughed. By the end of it he was sitting on the shore me in his lap. Then he leaned in for a kiss and I pulled away staring at him smirking slightly. _

"_How easy do you think I am?" I asked. _

"_Well all I had to do was show you my secret, tell you that you're my other half and that I loved you and now you're sitting on the beach in my lap watching the sun-set with me, as my girlfriend….so yeah you're pretty easy."_

"_Girlfriend?" I said smiling again._

"_Yeah, girlfriend. God are you stupid or something?" I laughed at him and leaned against him chest. Then I felt the wetness, for a second I was about to yell at Jacob for being such a disgusting slob then suddenly he lifted me up into his arms and we both looked down. The tide had come up to his ankles. _

_I giggled. "I'm wet." I said stupidly. _

_HE looked at me and snorted. "You were at least sitting on top of me. You know elevation." I smiled and kissed his cheek. _

_He carried me back to the log and set me down. Then he piled some logs and took a lighter out of his pocket and lit the driftwood. I gasped as the fire shone bright greens and blues. _

"_It's so pretty."_

_He shrugged and stared at me and I blushed. "It's not the same with you sitting here. It looks uglier now…plainer." I blushed even brighter and sat next to me. _

"_So what exactly do you do?" I asked abruptly._

"_What?"_

"_When you go all wolfy? What do you guys do?"_

_Jacob smirked as a quiet bark could be heard. "Go away Leah!" HE called. I stared at him confusedly. "You said, 'guys', she hates it when Sam does that."_

"_Oh." I said and looked at him again._

_He sighed. "He watch, smell and…hunt." I looked at him shocked. _

"_Hunt what?" I sounded a little angrier now. It was out of season._

"_This is going to sound stupid." He said. I shrugged. "We hunt…Vampires." I stifled a laugh realizing that I was talking to a werewolf. _

"_Oh." I said biting my lip to hide a smile. _

"_Yeah…I've never seen any though. I know there's a family of them in Forks."_

_I looked at him shocked. "They go to your school. Don't worry though. They're what they call, 'vegetarians', they eat only animals. We don't harm them."_

"_Why?"_

"_My Great grandfather Ephraim Black made a treaty with them. They don't cross the treaty line or bite any humans, we leave them alone." I raised an eyebrow. He was serious about this. _

"_What do they look like?" I asked._

"_They have pale white skin and they are as cold as ice, and they are like granite and they smell really bad, or at least to us werewolves, and they have glowing topaz eyes that get darker and darker as they get hungry. But other than that they are normal…except for the fact that they could be hundreds of years old but they look like they did when they were changed." _

"_No fang?" I asked slightly amused. He laughed. _

"_Couldn't tell you." I smiled and we stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours._

"_Bells!" Charlie's voice called. I suddenly realized that the sun was completely down and the fire was smoldering ashes. How long had I been staring at Jake?_

"_Bells." Jake whispered to himself. "I remember what I was laughing about in that picture," he said abruptly, "Charlie called you Jingle Bells and I thought it was funny as hell." I winced suddenly remembering my childhood name. 'Jingle.'_

"_Don't you dare." I mumbled. _

"_Love you Jingle. Come on your dad's calling." I hit him playfully. Then he stood up pulling me with him. I never realized till no that we were holding hands. _

"_Coming!" I yelled as we ran up the beach hand in hand. _

_Charlie now knows that I'm dating Jake. He seemed rather happy about it as well. Maybe he thinks that it will keep me in Forks. But seriously I would move away right now with out a second glance. But Jacob I'm pretty sure would follow me. _

_NOW!..._

"Hello? Earth to Bella?" The girl who sat across from me, who I just remembered her name was Jessica, said snapping her fingers in my face.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about him!" He giggled.

"Well he's only fifteen." I admitted. She smiled at me. "He is very handsome. He was dark tan skin and long black hair. Though he's about as tall as a giant." I said. "Makes up for his age." She laughed and I nodded. "That's about it."

"Really, what's he like?"

"Well he's sarcastic and funny…" I trailed off realizing I really didn't know that much about him.

"Okay…" Jessica said turned to the girl next to her -Lauren- and started a conversation with her.

I smirked. I knew I was boring. I personally, really didn't care. I looked at the cafeteria. It was a long room. Then I saw them. There was five of them and they sat in the corner of the room the table farthest away from mine. They all looked absolutely beautiful. But they weren't talking, or eating, or breathing for that matter.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Jessica. She turned to me and looked at the table I was pointing at.

She explained the story of the Cullen's and Dr. Cullen to me and I scowled, slightly afraid of the family. I don't know why. Maybe it was because of the way the younger one looked at me…Jasper, looked at me. Maybe it was the may Edward seemed to hear us, or the way he looked at me and yet not gawking like everyone else. But I did and then they left the room gracefully. Even the brawny one.

I had Biology next with Jessica and another girl form my table named Angela. The only table of course was with Edward Cullen who looked at me in the most hostile way imaginable. And then sitting next to him, it was pretty horrible. He was angry with me…or maybe I smelt bad, not quite sure.

--

_**Three Days Later**_

He had touched my hand…fleetingly, and I pulled away immediately, but he still touched it. And his hand was…ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. And I stared at him as he looked into the microscope. He was cold, and his finger's…were…well they were hard, and his eyes they were topaz…that's what was different than the last time I saw him. They were…black…just like Jacob had said.

"_They go to your school. They have pale white skin and they are as cold as ice, and they are like granite and they have glowing topaz eyes that get darker and darker as they get hungry." _ I swallowed.

Even as Edward spoke in his musical voice and switched the slides pushing the microscope back to me I continued to stare at him in…fear… "Bella?" He said.

I swallowed again and examined the slide. Felling slightly frightened as my hair fell from my neck, exposing my neck. And I quickly sat up straight "Anaphase." I said quickly and he looked at me before looking at the smiled himself.

I hurried home that day and picked up the phone dialing Jake's number quickly. "Hello?"

"HI Billy, is Jake there?"

"No he's at Sam's." I sighed. "I could give you his number…"

"Yes please!" I said and Billy told me number. I murmured a thanks and put the phone down be fore picking it up again and dialing the number.

"Hello?" A woman's voice sounded. It must have been Emily. Jake told me last night that Sam was engaged to his imprint Emily.

"Hi, you must be Emily, I'm Bella. I was wondering if Jake was there."

"Sure, sure just hold on." I heard a lot of yelling in the background. Sounded like Paul had got in another fight. "Jake! Bella's on the phone!" Emily yelled I heard a lot of 'oooh's' and Jacob yelled at them all the shut it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Jingle." I gritted my teeth and he laughed. "Have a bad day hon?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yeah you could say that. Did you know the Cullen's were vampires?"

"Sure, they're the leeches my great grandpa made the treaty with. Why?"

"Oh Edward Cullen is my Biology partner." I said.

"You sound scared."

"I'm not."

"Good, you shouldn't be. Not when you're boyfriend's a werewolf." I snorted and felt a blush; I did every time he called himself my boyfriend or me his girlfriend. "What?" he questioned.

"Nothing."

"Bella I can feel you're blush." I laughed. "Can I come over?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Cool, I'll be over soon."

"Hey! You're not old enough to drive."

"I'll drive down there and leave before Charlie gets home. Don't worry Bells." I sighed and before I could protest he hung up. I hung up and went outside and watched the snow slowly melt. I was so interested in this I didn't even notice the boy walking up my walkway.

I looked up hearing him on the first step of my porch on took a step back. I don't know why I was afraid, he's a vegetarian. "What do you want?" I asked a little more rudely than I intended on. He frowned.

"I was walking through the neighborhood and I saw you standing there, and when you didn't answer me when I called you I came to see if you were alright."

"Sorry…I'm fine… But I think you should go…"

"Why?" He asked smiling a brilliant smile…he was so beautiful.

"Because my dad doesn't want me to have boys here when he's not here."

He laughed. "Oh." He stared at me for another long moment. Okay…maybe more than a minute.

"Seriously Edward if you don't go I'll…I'll…" I saw him smirk.

"You'll what?" He threatened, taking a step closer. I felt the cold coming off his body. Then I saw a car round the corner…Jacob in the front seat. I smiled.

"I'll sick my dog on you." I said and she laughed slightly amused.

"You don't have a dog." I stared at him. How did he know? Oh yeah… He would be able to smell dog on me.

"Wanna bet?" I asked as Jake parked across the street.

Edward took another step towards me and I smirked at Jacob his shoulder. "Hey Jake! Come here boy!" I called as though he really was a dog.

Jake looked at me confused. "You calling me a dog Bells?" He asked smiling at me but I noticed his nose crumple. Edward smelt bad to him.

Edward turned and I saw him frown and take a few steps back. "Well a wolf is a type of dog is it not?"

"Well then you should be calling Cullen here a bat." I smirked at the comment.

"Jake I think the part about Vampires being able to turn into bats is myth." Edward turned to me with a shocked expression and I slid passed him to Jake ad gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then I turned to Edward. "Right?"

He only nodded and walked back down the steps. "How do you?

"When you're…boyfriend's" blush, "a werewolf, and he's imprinted on you it's kind of hard not to know." Jake's hand wound around my waist and Edward looked at Jake and growled. I raised an eyebrow and Jake laughed.

"What are you a mind reader?"

"Something like that." He snarled and I winced taking a step back into Jake.

Jake looked down at me and frowned and then looked back at Edward who was looking at me apologetically. "You're scaring her." He growled.

"Jake come on, if you want to hang out before Charlie gets home then let's go inside." I said taking Jake's hand and pulling him up the porch looking at Edward one last time this time smiling at him telling him that he didn't scare me and he smiled back. "Good bye Edward." I said and closed the door behind me….I could barely believe my boy friend – blush — was a werewolf and my personal stalker, and biology partner and most likely another boy that likes me (weird how all these mystical creatures like me…wonder if Mike's a garden gnome) was a vampire, his mortal enemy…this is going to be a great place to live.

--

A/N: Wow…long chapter…lol anyway what do you think?


	3. The Lion, The Wolf and the Lamb

Okay so when Bella was in the hospital pretend her and Tyler didn't share a room

**Okay so when Bella was in the hospital pretend her and Tyler didn't share a room**

--

_Edward saves Bella from getting hit by Tyler's van_

_--_

"Ow." I said as the pain above my ear situated.

"That's what I thought." Edward said he seemed almost amused.

"How'd you get over here so fast?" I looked from his car to him.

"I was standing right next to you." He said.

"Stupid inhuman speed." I muttered and now Edward did laugh.

"Yeah stupid inhuman speed." He agreed.

Then I had to go to the hospital great. Then Dr. Carlisle came in asked me some questions.

"Edward said you hit you're head pretty hard, you were lucky." Dr. Cullen said.

"Yeah lucky Edward has stupid inhuman speed." I muttered. Carlisle glanced at Edward and raised his eyebrow.

Edward was about to say something when the door burst open and four people ran in.

"Bells!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Jingle you alright?" Seth asked. Quil and Embry stood at the foot of my bed behind Carlisle looking concerned.

I scowled at Seth. "Seth _don't _call me that, and Jake I'm fine."

"Oh, well the whole pack's here, and my dad. And Harry Clearwater and Emily and Kim…"

I sighed. "You brought all of La Push with you?"

"Well I didn't drive, if my dad knew I was driving I'd be in so much trouble, so Sam drove most of us… himself and my dad, and Em and Harry and me and then the rest of them ran." I looked at Dr. Cullen who had his nose scrunched up. It seemed that Quil had been thinking the same thing because he said.

"Ew…it stinks in here." I gave him the death glare and he tapped Embry and they left Seth following behind. I looked at Jake.

"Go back to school." I demanded and he sighed leaving the room. I looked at Dr. Cullen. "Sorry." He smiled.

"It's alright. You seem rather popular for your second week in Forks." I nodded.

"The damn wolves get on my nerves sometimes though." Edward mumbled something and Dr. Cullen scowled at him.

"So can I leave now?" I asked. He nodded and I got out of the bed and went into he waiting room were most of the school was. I wasn't allowed to go back to school for a few days.

Once everyone had left (including Jake.) me and Charlie went out into the parking lot and he got in the car and then I noticed the group of teenagers by the building. The Cullen's whispering, but it sounded like a hum.

"Bella?" Charlie said rolling the window in the cruiser down. I looked at him.

"I'll be right back." HE nodded and I started towards the Cullen's.

"She's not like us!" the blonde one –Rosalie-- hissed at Edward and I stopped. They all looked at me. Rosalie grimaced and the big one named Emmett just stared at me curiously. The small black haired one Alice was smiling and Jasper, the smallest one was expressionless.

I swallowed. "You have no need to be afraid of Rose, she's just _stuck up_." Edward said sending a glare at Rose which she returned with an_ humph_.

"N-no, it's alright I'll talk you at school." I said slightly frightened.

"Bella when else can you talk to be when you're not around Jessica and Jacob?"

"Biology?" I tried and he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Jessica's in our class." He said in a teasing tone of voice. I inhaled deeply and took another step forward.

"Fine. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life, and I wanted to apologize." I was looking intently at an ant crawling across the pavement.

"For what?" he pressed.

I looked up at him and smiled and looked away again mumbling "I must be the best girlfriend ever." Then I looked up at him again and he had a full blown smile now. The others were watching us though we were a soap-opera. "For Jake's behavior the other day. The bat jokes."

He shrugged. "I'm used to it. I mean what does he know about me huh? Who knows maybe he was serious." We laughed and the others looked at each other.

"I'm pretty sure he thinks you have fangs," Edward laughed even harder, "and that you sleep in a coffin and that daylight will kill you." Emmett growled now and I took a step back in shock.

"Emmett! She knows okay, I mean her boyfriends a werewolf, and he mentioned the treaty." Emmett looked up at me and smirked.

"You're dating a dog?" He burst out laughing.

"I am, and for some reason he finds offensive when I make dog jokes and his excuse is that he's only half dog so I asked him if he wanted me to call him a mutt." All the Cullen's laughed now, even Rosalie smiled a little.

"Bella!" Charlie called from the car.

"That's my queue." I mumbled and waved to Edward.

"Wait." HE said grabbing my arm I winced as his cold hand touched my bare skin. He ignored it. "This is Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie." He said pointing to all of his family members.

"I'm Bella" I said stupidly. They all nodded. No hand shakes or anything, except for Alice. She gave me a hug. I felt her sniff my neck and I shivered; gasping a little and bracing myself for some reason for…pain.

"You're scaring her." Jasper whispered. Alice backed away and Edward looked horrified.

"I gotta go." I mumbled and ran towards the car stopping to wave one last time before getting in the car.

--

The next few weeks of school were normal, except the fact that Edward had weirdly enough stopped talking to me. And he was embarrassing me. Though that didn't last long, I went to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela. I was almost mugged and Edward saved my butt, he started talking to me again after that. In fact he was saving a whole table for both of us at lunch times. There was also a spring dance coming up.

I wasn't going to the Spring Dance. Jacob was taking me to Seattle I was quite excited. But then he phoned when I got home from school the weekend of the dance.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, it's Jake…"

"Hey Jake!" I exclaimed.

"Bells listen I was drag racing with Embry and I got caught driving by Harry Clearwater and well…he told Billy so I'm grounded for the week."

Oh-no! I wouldn't be able to go to Seattle! "Jake!" I whined.

"I'm sorry Bells."

"Ugh!"

I heard Billy yell in the back ground. "I have to go Bells, love you." He said I sighed.

"Yeah, bye Jake." With that we both hung up. Then there was a knock on the door.

I answered it to find Edward smiling at me. "Sorry about Jake's punishment." He said inviting himself in. I smirked and closed the door walking into the living room to find him on the only chair. I lounged on the couch and watched him.

"What do you want?" I asked smiling. He smiled back.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Seattle with me." He said smiling again. I sighed heavily.

"Tell me Edward what do you do in your spare time?" I asked looked at him seriously. He smiled my crooked smile.

"Usually watch you and listen to your every conversation." I nodded.

"I should have known." He raised his eye brow and I sighed again. "Sure. You can take me to Seattle. But I'm driving." I said before he could say anything.

"Why?' he asked frowning.

"Because your driving scares me." I stated.

He smirked. "Of all the things about me that could frighten you, you worry about my driving." He shook his head in disgust, but then his eyes were serious again. "Fine." He agreed

I smiled and walked over to him holding my hand out to him. "Pleasure doing business with you." He smiled back and shook my hand, then before I knew it he was gone, no where to be seen. I laughed. I didn't even hear the door close, I wonder if he even left the house.

"Stupid inhuman speed." I muttered and went up stairs to shower.

--

_That weekend…_

I sat in the meadow with Edward. He lay like a Greek-god in the grass as I sat at his side curled up, my chin resting on my knees, unwilling to take me eyes off him. I knew it was wrong, and that it was almost like cheating on Jake, especially when he didn't know I was here, but I couldn't help it, I loved the way Edward…sparkled.

I wondered if his skin felt the same….hesitantly, always afraid, even now, that he would disappear like a mirage, too beautiful to be real… hesitantly, I reached out one finger and stroked the back of his shimmering hand, where it lay within my reach. I marveled again at the perfect texture, satin smooth, and cool as stone. Compared to Jacob's hot feverish skin.

When I looked up again, his eyes were open, watching me. Butterscotch today, lighter, warmer, after hunting. His quick smile turned up the corners of his flawless lips.

"Do you mind?" I asked, for he had closed his eyes again.

"No," he said without opening his eyes.

After a while of me feeling his hands and examining them in the sun he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered. I looked to see his eyes watching me, suddenly intent. "It's still so strange for me not knowing."

"You know the rest of us feel that way all the time." I flashed him a smiled and he just kept staring at me still I sighed dropping his hands.

"I was thinking about how mad Jake would be if he found out about this." I whispered closing my eyes. When I didn't hear anything I opened one to find him sitting up with a fierce look in his eye.

"Oh." He said standing.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me and I read his eyes and shook my head. "I don't want to leave." I whispered cuddling my knees again. He smiled and sat back down crossed legged with his elbow rested on his knee and his hand cupping his chin. He stared at me smiling.

"What are you thinking now?" he asked again a few minutes later. I held both his hands again.

"I was wishing that I wasn't afraid." I whispered.

"I don't want you to be afraid." His voice was just a soft murmur. I heard what he couldn't truthfully say, that I didn't need to be afraid, that there was nothing to fear.

"Well that's not exactly the fear I meant." I whispered.

So quickly that I missed his movement, he was propped up on his right arm, his left palm still in my hands. His face was only a few inches from mine. I might have – should have -- flinched away from his unexpected closeness, but I was unable to move. His golden eyes mesmerized me.

"What are you afraid of then?" He whispered intently. I smelled his cool breathe in my face and swallowed blinking twice before looking him in the eye gripping his hand tighter and whispering in a barely audible – to a humans ear – my reply…

"Jacob." He closed his eyes and backed away pulling his hand from mine. I put my face in my hands and tried with all my might not to sob even though there were already unstoppable tears flowing from me eyes.

I sat there for god knows how long to look up only to find Edward four feet away staring out into the woods.

"He loves me." I said still looking at Edward. He never looked at me but I could still see it in his eyes that he knew that I wasn't stating it as a fact and I wasn't threatening him I was answering his question more specifically, this is why I was afraid. Because Jacob loved me and here I was nearly on Quileute land holding hands with his mortal enemy.

Then as unexpected as any of Edwards reactions he answered me in a very flat, depressing voice. "I love you." I looked up at him in shock.

He still didn't look at me. Then I realized, this was why I didn't…no this was I couldn't love Jake, as hard as I tried, no matter what. I was in love with someone else. Edward.

I love his perfectly sculpted body, and his angelic face. His velvety voice and his golden eyes. I love his good matter and his humorous ways, his protection over me and his worries. But most of all I loved that crooked smile of his. But what was I to do? I had been imprinted on by a werewolf. By Edward's mortal enemy. I couldn't leave Jake. I knew he would fight for me. He could hurt Edward…no -- Edward could hurt him.

Then I remembered something that Jake had told me when explaining about imprinting. He told me about Quil and Claire who was two. And how Quil would wait for Claire and when she was old enough he would be what she needed him to be, weather it was a friend or a lover. Well right now I really needed Jake to be my friend, but would he do that for me? Could he?

I hadn't even noticed Edward get up and come back to sit in front of me, closer now and beside me, sit crossed legged with a perfectly straight back. He still stared into the woods. But I'm sure he was well aware of our arms just touching sending an electric current through my body.

I shivered and he misunderstood. "Don't be afraid." He said moving his arm away, suddenly I felt deprived.

"Jacob…Jacob is not the only reason." I said and he glanced at me curiously.

"I was afraid…because, for, well, obvious reasons, I can't _stay _with you. And I'm afraid that I'd like to stay with you, much more than I should." I looked down at his hands as I spoke. They were now flat on the ground in front of him.

"Yes," he agreed slowly. "That is something to be afraid of, indeed. Wanting to be with me. That's really not in your best interest."

I frowned.

"I should have left…long ago." He sighed.

"I don't want you to leave." I mumbled pathetically.

"Which is exactly why I should go, but also why I can't. But don't worry I will be selfish. I crave your company to much to do what I should."

"I'm glad!"

"Don't be!" He stood up more slowly this time; his voice was harsher that usual. Harsh for him, still more beautiful than any human voice. It was hard to keep up, his sudden changes in personality.

He sat back down in front of me once more. And we sat in silence and before I knew it I was playing with his hands once more.

"What you thinking?" he asked and I jumped at his sudden speech. We must have been sitting there for at least an hour just staring at our hands.

I didn't answer but I could feel the tear slide down my face and he understood. "Jacob... still" He whispered and I exhaled nodding. He smiled reassuringly.

"You must really love him." He said swiftly wiping my tear away.

I choked on a sob. "That's the problem." I whispered. He looked at me curiously.

"I don't." I whispered before my head fell on his chest. I felt him stiffen and stop breathing and I realized I was making this quite hard on him. But when I went to pull away he just put an arm around my back to hold me in place.

"Why not?" He asked pulling me into a sitting position on his lap.

"Because of you." I said, but not accusingly.

"Me?" He asked. I could hear the delight he was trying to hide in his voice. I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah."

I turned my head to look at him. He had a shocked expression and he sat me gently back on the ground and backed off a few inches. It was too much for him, I understood.

"Why am I the reason you don't love him?" He asked but before I could speak he added. "I'm quite dangerous."

I smirked. "You already know how I feel. Of course…I'm here…which, roughly translated, means that I would rather die than stay away from you." I frowned. "I'm an idiot."

"You _are _an idiot," he agreed with a laugh. Our eyes met, and I laughed too. We laughed together at the idiocy and sheer impossibility of such a moment. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word.

"More like a lion and a wolf…" I mumbled.

"What a stupid lamb." I said after a moment.

"What a sick, masochistic lion. And what a pathetic, can't see what's biting him, wolf." He stared into the shadowy forest for a long moment, and I wondered where his thoughts had taken him.

"What a confused lamb." I said sighing deeply.

"Why confused?" HE asked realizing I was more comfortable speaking in metaphorical terms.

"Because she's in love with a lion, but in a way is in love with the wolf, just not the same way as the lion, but she doesn't want to hurt the wolf by saying so."

"Well maybe you-"

"You mean the lamb." I said and he smiled.

"Yes, well, maybe the lamb should talk to the wolf."

I smiled sheepishly "Well you see that's where it gets confusing?"

He looked at me confused. "How so?"

"Well you see wolves don't talk, nor do lions." He smirked and shook his head chuckling.

Then we sat staring at each other again. "You have to go." He said. I nodded.

Then after that it all seemed too fast, literally. The way he ran was unbelievably incredible. Then he set me down and I got on the ground. I felt dizzy.

He helped me up and I stared at him. "I was reading Jacob's thoughts last time I saw him. You know in the school parking lot last week?" I nodded and he continued, "He was frustrated that you refused to kiss him and cuddle when you watch movies. Is that because of me too?"

I felt the blush come to my face and nodded. Then he leaned in.

"Then…well, I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." He took my face in his hands.

He hesitated, not in the normal way, in the human way. Not in the way a man might hesitate before he kissed a woman, to gauge her reaction, to see how he would be received. Perhaps he would hesitate to prolong the moment, the ideal moment of anticipation, sometimes better than the kiss itself.

Edward, hesitated to test himself, to see if this was safe, to make sure he could take it, us being so close. And then his cold, marble lips pressed very softly against mine. I kissed him for a moment before backing away slowly shaking my head the tears already running down my face.

I knew he saw what was coming. "Jake…" I whispered and he nodded opening the driver's door and went over the passenger seat and got in. I looked at him a moment through the window. He was sitting in the passenger seat and I was still outside. He read my face and then scooted over to sit in the driver's seat reaching over all the seats to open my door. I swallowed and sat down.

He pulled into the drive way opened my door and walked me to the front door, I turned around to apologize and he looked at me. But I couldn't apologize for this; I could only…he was surprised at first. When the contact came. My lips pressed to his but he kissed back if only momentarily and then pulled away smiling.

"Good-night Bella." He said and I nodded heading into the house. I never did say good-bye; this was because I knew he would never leave me, just like he said….he was selfish.

XXXXX

A/N; LONG CHAPTER!! Wow…anyway I liked this chapter…what about you? I know this is turning into an Edward and Bella story so I'm going to take a vote…

Team Jacob or Team Edward?


	4. Best Friends Sequel info!

--

--

_Bella just got back from Edwards, she went there as a friend though, not as his girlfriend._

_--_

It was beginning to drizzle when Edward turned onto my street. Up unril that moment, I'd had no doubt that he's be staying with me while I spent a few interim hours in the real world.

And then I saw the black car, a weathered Ford , parked in Charlie's driveway – and heard Edward mutter something unintelligible in a low, harsh voice.

Leaning away from the rain under the shallow front porch, Jacob stoodin front of the door. His face was impassive as stone as Edward parked my truck against the curb. Jacob stared down, his expression mortified, livid, betrayed…

Edward's low voice was furious. "I though you talked to him."

I looked at him with a shocked expression. "He's been grounded, I haven't been able to." I said as I got out of the truck. "Let me deal with this." I suggested. Edward's black glare made me anxious.

To my surprise, he agreed. "That's probably best. Be careful though. He's afraid he might phase." I shuddered as Emily's image rippled through my head.

"Jacob has self-control." I reminded him.

He looked at me then, his anger abruptly fading. "Oh, I know." He assured me with a grin.

I sighed and was about to close the door when he spoke again. "Get them inside," he instructed, "so I can leave. I'll be back when he's gone…maybe sooner if things get out of hand." I smiled and nodded closing the door.

I could feel his eyes on my back as I half-ran through the light sprinkle toward the porch. "Hey Jake." I said and he leaned in to kiss me, I tried desperately to back away but he got my lips and forcefully kissed me. I pushed him lightly and he back away and I unlocked the door leading the way in taking one last glance at Edward. He was waiting, perfectly still, his eyes solemn.

We sat down in the living room. Me in the chair, him on the couch. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not long." Jacob said in a subdued tone. His black eyes piercing. "I just wanted to drop by. I was ungrounded early, and Billy is gone for two days with Charlie on a fishing trip. Thought I'd come see you, see how you were." I nodded.

"Thanks." I said half-heartedly. We sat in silence for a long moment. Then I broke it. "Jake…I need to talk to you." I said slowly. HE was at my side in a flash.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed deeply closing my eyes encouraging my tears back into my eyes. "You told me that when you imprint on someone, you'll be what they need you to be." He nodded; he obviously saw what was coming. I turned to face and threw my arms around his neck setting my forehead on his feverish shoulder.

"Jake, you know that I love you, but not the same way you love me, I can never love you that way, and right now I really , really just need you to be my best-friend. Please understand…" He pulled me back in shock.

"Why can't you love me?" He whispered.

I smiled sadly. "Because I'm already in love." I replied.

"The blood sucker?" He asked and I nodded. He sighed and stood up brushing his hand across my cheek. "I understand Bella. And of course, I'll be your best friend. I understand; I really do. But just know, I can't stay away from you." He lifted me up like a toddler, from under the arms and hugged me. I hugged him back whispering my thanks over and over.

And so the lamb was best friends with the wolf and in love with the lion, all was good and the lamb was happy and peaceful. But how long could this last??

**The End**

XXX

LOL you guys are all probably like WTF? Well This is the first one, it's to twilight, the sequel will be to New Moon…ooooh….continued plot!! Any way hope you enjoyed this. The sequel will be out soon!! WAIT!! THERE WILL BE AN EPLOGUE, of them at the prom…lol YAY


End file.
